


Covering the Bases

by NoelleBrisbane



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleBrisbane/pseuds/NoelleBrisbane
Summary: Saving the world brought Danny the fame and glory he always wanted, but it also came at a cost: everyone knows his secret. With a brand new relationship, he feels as if he’s lost as ever. Despite everyone saying they’d get together eventually, no one prepared them for the hardships of making it as a teenage couple under all the fame and ghost fighting. Add in the awkwardness of self discovery and sex, Sam and Danny navigate their new relationship together in a world full of ghost fighting and high school drama.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my Danny Phantom fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it, and take the time to review. Everything that happened in the show holds true. This is mostly an exploration of Sam and Danny's relationship, with a mix of action and drama.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Despite being best friends since fourth grade, Danny and Sam have their troubles acting as a couple in public. Kisses were scarce and awkward, holding hands led to sweaty palms and profuse blushing, and hugs all of a sudden felt like brand new territory. Desperately, he tried his hardest trying to be the best boyfriend he can be, but with the demands of his newly found fame as Amity Park's superhero, he frequently feels as if there's too much on his plate. In private, however, they are easily more themselves; morphing into a seemingly well established couple.

Phasing through her bedroom door, he saw her sprawled on top her bed, dozing off to the background music of a somber piano piece. Landing on the soft carpet, he quickly shut off the radio, and snuggled next to her. Looking at her sleeping form, he wondered why he took so long sorting out his feelings. Well they were young for one thing.

And they still are.

At sixteen and starting his junior year of high school, not many can say they've saved the world and found their soul mate. He envisioned them staying together for the rest of their lives (maybe even in the afterlife at this point) with kids running (or floating?) around their home, and hopefully at that time, someone else can play superhero. He loved being Danny Phantom, but can he really be the superhero when he's in his thirties? Will he even last that long?

As he mulled over his thoughts on the future, he felt his significant other begin to stir while an involuntary shiver ran through her spine. Groggily, she mumbled his name, as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey, ghost boy." She smiled up at him before leaning up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Smiling into the kiss, he lightly caressed her arm with his cold fingers, leaving goosebumps at its wake. She nibbles lightly on his lower lip and pulls him tighter. Feeling himself get lost in the kiss, he gently probes her mouth with his tongue, eliciting a moan from the Goth girl pressed up against him. The kiss is slow, passionate, and rare—a new territory for the both of them. They hardly experience kisses like this—enjoying it in the comfort of complete privacy, and away from any possible interference.

Now that everyone knows Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom, they are suddenly thrust in a world with no privacy, as paparazzi barge in on their dates frequently bombarding them, and photographing their every move. Unfortunately, it doesn't always bode well for the two of them, seeing as Sam now has to deal with most of the girls at Casper High either feeling extremely jealous, or surprisingly doting. All of a sudden they all seemed to want to join their inner circle, and they always seem to have a circle of admirers surrounding them.

Midway through their kiss, Danny changes back to his human self, as Sam pulls away, lightly chuckling.

"It's always weird when you do that. My lips go from cold to warm in, like, a fraction of a second."

"You've had plenty of time to get used to it. Remember during the first few weeks we started dating?" He raises an eyebrow as if to test her memory.

"Yeah, you suddenly had zero control of your powers and kept changing back and forth like you were fourteen again." She disentangles herself from him much to his disdain, and stood up and started stretching. Taking a deep breath, she eyed his captivated gaze before continuing to soothe her sore muscles from her nap.

"It's your fault, you know. It's like my ghost self and my human self want to kiss you at the same time. Not to mention that one embarrassing time I duplicated myself on accident," He blushed slightly at the memory, reliving the embarrassment his powers caused during the first four months of them dating.

"Always knew you were kinky." She responded in that nonchalant tone of hers that always means more than what she projects, as she pretends to busy herself with the random knickknacks on her vanity. He sputters at her remark, turning his slight blush into a full on crimson lighting up his cheeks.

"WHAT?! No…I don't even think of you like that—I mean, of course I do, I'm your boyfriend, and I love you—uh, but we're not rushing, and I respect you! I don't even want to…well—" He holds his hands up in defense, as if to stop him from digging into this mess further. Eyes darting from hers to the window, he silently wished the box ghost would make an appearance, so they could table the discussion to come.

Sitting next to him, she forces his gaze to meet hers before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek and grasping his hand.

"Look, Danny, we'll get there. We've only been together for six months, and I know we've been going really slow—"

"Actually, I think we're—" She holds up her hand to stop him.

"Let me finish. Look, we'll take it one day at a time. Try new things, and be comfortable with each other. God knows we haven't even fully spent time in first base…" She trails off not knowing how to continue her little speech on their developing "sex life"—if you can even really call it that.

"Well, I respect you, Sam. I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. I mean, we've only been dating for six months, and we're always ghost fighting, and dealing with all this new attention and bullshit. I feel like, I can't even spend enough time with you, much less, try to...have sex with you or other things, when we can barely hang ouyt." Frowning, he leans back and lies back down on the bed, releasing a puff of breath. There's no denying that deep down a part of him still wants to be normal again. To just be Danny Fenton, and leave Phantom as a well lived memory.

"Oh come on, Danny," She lays on her stomach to face him, moving the hand covering his eyes to fully look at him. "Ghost fighting is our thing. We wouldn't be us if we didn't fight ghosts and saved the day."

Wanting to finally lighten the mood, he joked: "I knew you just wanted me for my ghost powers," He paused before adding, "Who's kinky now?" Laughing she lightly slapped his arm, and decided to enjoy the shifting mood.

A sharp knock on the door interrupted their laughter, as a high-pitched "SAMMYKINS!" can be heard from behind the door. Although everyone seems to finally like Danny for saving the world, her parents appear to be the only ones unable to completely appreciate him.

Dragging her feet to the floor, the raven-haired girl begrudgingly opened her door to face a bright-eyed Pamela Manson, adorned with pearls and diamonds.

"Wow, Pamela. You're shining bright." Oblivious to her daughter's sarcasm, Pamela chuckles elegantly, and dismisses her compliments with a wave of her hand. Peering over her daughter's shoulder, she frowns as she takes note of Daniel, awkwardly sitting at the foot of her daughter's bed. She didn't think much of the boy, or his parents. Needless to say, despite his heroic efforts, she still did not like his strong influence on Samantha. Clearing her throat, she finally decides to address the boy in question.

"Hello, Daniel. Staying late as always, I presume?" Enthusiastically, Danny grinned at his girlfriend's mother.

"Hi, Mrs. Manson! I…uh just wanted to check up on Sam, and make sure she's safe. I'll be going home soon—" Sam began to protest at his words, and started to usher her mother out the door. With her mother a step away from her doorframe, Sam readily placed her hand on the doorknob.

"Door open." Her mother places her hand on her hips, as Sam defiantly closes and locks the door in front of her. Turning to her boyfriend, she places her hands on his shoulders, and pulls him in a tight embrace.

"I love you, okay? You make living here bearable." He would've disagreed out of consideration, but before he could respond, she silences him with her lips, and he circles his arms around her waist.

Hearing her sigh into the kiss, he decides to deepen it, tracing her lip with his tongue, asking her for entrance. Obliging, she opens her mouth, and meets his tongue, gently massaging as they lightly dueled for dominance. As he runs his tongue against hers, he explores further, taking note of the different sounds she makes in comparison to what he's doing. Leaving her lips unattended for a moment, he began trailing his lips on the side of her jaw, making light use of his teeth, and leaving open-mouthed kisses at his wake.

She began moaning as he journeyed lower to her neck, pressing herself further against him. Her hands began a journey of their own; feeling the tight muscles that ghost fighting blessed him with. She gasps as she feels him begin to pay careful attention to the junction where her neck and the top her shoulder meet. Moaning, she felt him start to suck on the skin, surely enough to leave a hickey in the morning.

"Danny—ah…mmm…you're giving me a hickey." She breathed out in gasps, distracted with his lips, tongue and teeth. He grunted in response, and once again claimed her lips with his in a more frenzied manner, feeling heated in response to her reactions to his touch.

Deciding to stop things before they get too far, she reluctantly pulls away and looks up at him with dazed eyes. Realizing their frenzied state, he looked down and said,

"Heh—heh…I should go. It's getting late, and we have school tomorrow." He places his thumb against the forming bruise he left by her neck and shoulder. Rubbing the back of his neck, he leans forward and kisses her forehead before telling her he loves her, and finally flying home.

Sam spent her night getting ready for her second to final year of high school; arguably the most important year before college. At this point, she can probably get into any school she wanted, with global recognition of their heroic adventures. But a part of her still wanted to work for it, and strive for scores that she would normally need for admission.

She and Danny haven't decided what their plans are for college, and with everything going on, it wasn't exactly high on her list to tackle. He probably didn't want to stay far from Amity, her or Tucker, but who knows where they'll end up two years from today? With Tucker being Mayor, she's certain he's probably set for life. And she could be too, honestly. She didn't really have to go to college with her huge trust fund, and path for success in her family's business endeavors. As she battles with her consistent thoughts, a brief ring interrupts her thoughts, as she notices her phone light up on her bed side table.

It was a message from Tucker in a group message with her and Danny.

Have something to tell you guys tomorrow.

Way to be cryptic, Tuck. She thought as she began to fluff her pillows. She responded with a quick Okay and tossed her phone to the side, and plopped on her bed.

She thought about Danny, and their previous conversation about sex and everything in between. It was a big deal, and definitely a step too far into their new relationship. She feels as if she's known the half-a her whole life, and yet, she had no idea what to do when it comes to that side of their relationship.

Sure she's been on the pill ever since she turned sixteen, but it wasn't even about the risks of pregnancy and whatever else. It was the act itself, the vulnerability, the animalistic biological need that she will share with him and no one else.

Normally, she couldn't care less what people think of her, but when it comes to Danny, she all of a sudden feels insecure for some rather absurd reasons. What if he didn't like her body? He hasn't really seen much of it. What if she didn't do anything right, or she can't please him? What if they don't share common desires and fantasies?

If she were being completely honest with herself, she knows how much easier it was to stay best friends; however, she's wanted him for so long, and endured the torturous months when he's pining for a different girl. And no matter how hard she tried, he wouldn't notice her until pretty much sophomore year.

Thoughts of Danny plagued her mind as she willed herself to sleep. She wasn't prepared for the day to come, and unfortunately, there are just two of them now with Tucker being Mayor.

Him and her. The lovebirds of Casper High.

She saw Danny at her doorstep bright and early at 7:45 in the morning. They flew to school in the mornings, deciding that it was romantic and convenient for them. Not to mention they both enjoy it, and as she always said, flying was her favorite ghost power of his.

"What do you think Tucker's going to tell us? He was pretty random with that text last night." Danny wondered as they approached the doors of their High School.

"Probably something about wanting to discuss a new regulation he wants to approve that he wants our opinion on." She shrugged, not making a big deal of the situation.

As they walked down the hallway, they rolled their eyes at the onlookers and whispers from random classmates. The air was filled with speculation as they walked hand in hand to their new lockers. Danny was greeted by a few jocks—mainly Dash's posse—while Sam was receiving compliments left and right about her outfit by the popular clique.

Sam's locker was first, and she unloaded a full set of books and supplies in a neat order before quickly hanging a picture of her and Danny, as well as the three of them. Closing her locker quickly, she began her journey towards her boyfriend's locker, taking note that he was blindly phasing his things through the locker door.

She waited patiently for him to finish, so they can walk to their first class. Hearing footsteps approach them, she knotted her forehead wondering who it might be, as the steps sounded awfully familiar. With the ghost boy preoccupied with the menial task of organizing his things, he paid no attention to the figure behind his girlfriend.

"Hey guys!" The familiar enthusiastic and slightly high-pitched greeting surprised them. Turning around, Sam was greeted by a grinning Tucker with books in hand.

"Tucker?!" The lovebirds exclaimed at the same time, following with questions as to why he was all of a sudden in school. Danny gave his best friend a high-five, expressing excitement to having his friend back at school with them, while Sam gave a quick hug.

"Guys, chill! One question at a time." Tucker waved his hands at a downward motion, signaling his friends to pipe down. They looked at him expectantly, almost impatiently waiting for his response. Giving them a cheeky grin, the African American boy opened his arms wide, and proudly announced:

"I QUIT BEING MAYOR!"


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Please review :)

Ghosts are very nomadic entities; preferring their own isolation, feeding off their own separate obsessions, and gaining energy while festering amongst themselves in an infinite realm of death. No one bothers talking about how he or she died, how it felt, and everything in between. This was an agreement between every ghost in the ghost zone. One can freely speculate, but is expected to refrain from asking, although it is easily assumed. Ghosts retain their form from their last draw of breath, essentially looking the way they died.

The ghost zone was filled with an infinite number of hellish portals, frightening branches, and eerie moans and screams. It was a realm completely opposite of the calm and stillness of death. Ghosts relived their deaths, weep somberly, and remain to exist ominously. Some lacked the energy to retain a figure, only emitting sounds and wails; whereas others bask in the strength of their energies, enabling them to keep their form at its most frightening. They left their mark on the human world, and its ties to the living give them the ability to return to the world they once lived in.

There will never be peace between humans and ghosts, as ghosts can never quite accept their own deaths. They remain envious and unforgiving of the living; choosing to continue existing in a pool of their negative energies, unable to let go.

With the commotion and busyness of the first day of school, Danny and Sam failed to get the whole story from Tucker as to why he quit being mayor. Speculations filled the couple's minds as they went through the motions of the first day of class. It was all the same with numerous syllabi, course schedules, and random "get to know" speeches.

The trio agreed to meet at the Fentons' to hang out at the end of the school day, vowing to avoid any public places to ensure their privacy. With Tucker passing off his duties as Mayor, rumors and accusations will surely hit the newsstands. And with a public setting, it is presumable that words will be twisted to create an alluring headline.

Lounging in Danny's room, the former mayor lazily sat and swiveled back and forth on his best friend's computer chair. Sam reclined on the floor with her chin propped up on her left hand, as she sparingly glanced over the mountain of paperwork from the early morning. The ghost boy sat cross-legged against the wall by his bed, and looked at Tucker expectantly, drumming his hands against an empty thermos.

"You guys are gonna think I'm stupid." Tucker sighed in hesitation. It seemed easier when he proudly left the office, and announced his departure than telling his two best friends. At least he hardly knew anyone in that office.

"Oh, come on, Tuck, we'll always think half the stuff you do is stupid." The Goth replied, earning a scowl from her boyfriend.

"Shut up, Sam! Now's not the time, and it's not as easy as you think," Tucker's brows furrowed in annoyance, as he sighed in frustration. "I just…didn't really know what to do. I had everyone advising me on how to run the town, and oversee so much shit that I didn't care about. I went in thinking I can finally do whatever the hell I want, you know. Get the girls, the money, sneak in a bit of booze, because I was mayor, but it was a job full of paperwork, phone calls and meetings. I sat in meetings where everything went over my head! I'm barely sixteen, so what the hell do I know?" Tucker explained; a bubble of irritation rising in his chest. He flailed his arms wildly as if to accentuate his points.

"I did what I wanted. I got a Danny statue everywhere, but what else do I know? I'm a kid for God's sake, and as much as I don't wanna be in school, it's a lot better than sitting in a stuffy office filled with books I can barely understand. Add that to the fact that I never get to see you guys. Plus, everyone was telling me what I should do, and that I'm doing everything wrong! How was I supposed to know whom to trust? So you know what I did? I said, fuck it, and quit!" The boy frowned, as he rested his chin against Danny's desk, ceasing his explanations to further encourage a response from his friends.

Danny opened his mouth to begin, but Sam proceeded to cut him to the chase.

"Look, Tuck, I know it's hard and all, but did you really have to give up so easily? You knew this going into the job. I know they kinda handed it to you, but it's not like you were just gonna sit there and make demands your whole life, and nothing else. You had a town to run, and huge responsibilities that—"

"Don't you think he knows that, Sam?" Danny interjected in hopes to avoid his two best friends from getting into an unnecessary argument. "Tuck, listen to me, we're only teenagers. It's not like you were gonna be locked in that job for the rest of your life. It was good after that whole asteroid thing, but do you really think it's for the best for you to run an entire town?" Sam bit her lip as she eyed her boyfriend and mulled through his words. He has a point.

"Fuck, I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I mean, wouldn't you? I made so much money that I'm pretty much set for the next decade and a half!"

"Money isn't everything, Tuck." Sam chided. It wasn't like her to keep the rest of her opinions at bay, but Tucker's one of her best friends aside from her boyfriend. She could bite her tongue for the time being, and it was all she wanted to add at the moment. However, his lack of responsibility irked her. She and Danny both warned him about his occupation as Mayor, and the work it entails. The three of them got paid a hefty paycheck for saving the town, although Danny received a larger cut for being the real superhero.

Danny chuckled in response. The money would always be a perk no matter what. Despite that, he understood where his best friend is coming from, much more than Sam. Should he be in a position of power (of a different kind, that is), he would probably forego thoughts of responsibility. Sam knew, too; how much he's really willing to give up his powers given the choice.

Would she still want him, though? He knew his powers always fascinated her.

"I get what you mean, man. And it sucks it didn't work out. We'll gladly take you back, no problem, though. Although, you probably should've taken more of that free booze, and those girls when you were mayor." Not one to mope around, Danny shifted the mood. Sam chucked a pillow at his direction, which he caught and he winked at her in response.

Instantly brightening, Tucker sat up and faced his best friends with a wide grin, eagerness coating his face. Being mayor for six months definitely has its perks, especially when it came to women. They fawned over him, and catered to his every need. Which is a conversation he decided to have with Danny without Sam around.

He always knew they would get together, although a part of him was always terrified of what might happen afterwards. He would miss out for sure, and with technology being his only leading love in reality, he can't exactly tag along and be a third wheel all the time. He knows how hard his friends try with making sure to include him, and how they refrain from touching each other in his presence. They try as hard as they can to not act too close—always dropping their held hands when he approaches them, or resorting to hugging goodbye, when he's sure that they'd probably kiss if he wasn't there. Granted, he appreciated it, but also wished his friends would act themselves, and with barely seeing them these past few months, he feels like he missed out on so much.

"Yo, man," Tuck's gaze landed on Danny. "Some of those women though. Definitely smokin'. You know my assistant Vanessa? Legs for days, man. For days!" Danny responded with a cheeky grin and two thumbs up—definitely a discussion ithout Sam.

Sam always hated the way high schools are portrayed in films. They are clichéd, hypocritical, and ostracizing. Unfortunately, Casper High fell victim to the trap, and the Goth girl always stopped to remind herself of the irony in the situation. There are a few positives, such as, the unpopular girl getting the guy, or the unpopular guy in question turns out to be the guy of everyone's dreams. Sam learned to tolerate it, and remind herself she is graduating soon anyway. She is happy with Danny, and no matter what they say, she hardly gives a shit.

There are days when she can tolerate it, but there are days when she cannot. Chalk it up to hormones, or whatever else women get blamed for these days, she wasn't having any of it.

Sluggishly walking towards the bathroom, she immediately became graced with Paulina's presence. Despite her heroic efforts, or attempts to remain civil with the Latina, her mood darkens involuntarily in response to being around the girl.

"Oh, look, it's Phantom's slut. You look like a rotten corpse. Isn't he supposed to be the dead one?" Her thick accent echoes in the stalls.

"Shut up, Paulina!" Sam scowled menacingly, her eyes narrowed to slits. "Last time I heard, you spent your summer evenings taking turns sucking off Dash and Kwan."

"Where the hell did you hear that?!" Paulina's jaw clenched in anger. Why does Star have to tell everyone her business?

"It wouldn't take much to notice." Sam pushed the fuming girl aside to take in her appearance at the dusty bathroom mirror. To be honest, she really wasn't looking her best—not that she'd admit anything.

Scoffing, Paulina folded her arms across her chest, her cleavage coming further into view. Flipping her hair, she glared icily at Sam, retorting, "Cut the act, Manson. Everyone knows you never really like Fenton. Admit it, you're just like me. You'd never really have feelings for him if it wasn't for his ghost powers." Turning her heel, Paulina stalked out of the bathroom before Sam could utter another word.

Danny usually patrolled around the city after 6 PM to rid the town of any wandering ghosts. His job was fairly easy these days, with Amity Park finally adding ghost defense systems here and there. Being dubbed as the most haunted city in the North West, it's a wonder that they only ever decide to do it recently. It was mostly after Tuck became Mayor when the specter regulations came about. No matter what Tucker said, he did accomplish something helpful for the town. He has to admit, though, Tucker probably didn't think about his duties in the long run.

As he flew by the city limit, he decided to head back home, deeming it a quiet night for the ghouls. The Box Ghost was probably out there somewhere, hanging out with boxes, or Klemper was out looking for friends. Deciding it wasn't worth the effort, heading home was probably the best option.

Nearing his neighborhood, he felt a cold chill rise from his chest, traveling all the way to his throat. Involuntarily, a puff of breath in a light bluish hue escapes past his lips, and he grumbles in annoyance.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! Here to terrorize you, with my infinite supply of heavy duty PACKING BOXES!" The Box Ghost wailed as a trail of boxes floats behind him—boxes from the nearby post office.

"You know, I was just thinking about you. I swear, how do you keep getting out?" Danny exclaimed in annoyance, readying his thermos. Wide-eyed, the Box Ghost lays his arms back to his sides, mouth slightly agape, before responding in a low, heavy tone,

"Thinking of me in fear have you? Beware as I have found a way to access the outside world through a portal from a place called 'Fenton Works.'"

"Fenton works?! You mean my house?!" The Box Ghost once again gazed at the halfa in mid surprise, mouth shaped in a small O.

"That is RIGHT! I have found the place to haunt you, and your fam—AHHHHHHHH!" Rolling his eyes at the Box Ghost incessant babbling, Danny pointed his thermos as the harmless ghost continued to announce his plans for terror.

"I swear, he's always getting caught in this tiny thing, he might as well be living in a box." Shutting the lid, he paused and laughed at his cheesy pun before heading back home.

"DANNY! You look like a ghost! Were you out fighting them?" His father patted him on the back as he walked into his house. Ever since his parents discovered his ghost fighting, they've always been keen to tag along, much to his disdain. Replying to his dad that it was simply the Box Ghost, his father smiled proudly before presenting him with their new invention.

"This is The Fenton Specter Teleporter! It teleports any ghost back into the ghost zone, so you don't have to carry around that thermos of yours. All you have to do, is aim it at this ghost then..." Danny didn't have enough time reacting to his father's facial expression. He knew that look…his father was about to…

"PRESS THE RED BUTTON!" Light emitted from the device, as Jack proudly tests out his invention. Unable to change back in time, the house filled with Danny's scream, before he disappeared from sight.

"Damn it! I forgot he was part ghost," Jack rubbed his chin. "Now, where is that reset button?" Shrugging, he went to find Maddie, all while hoping his son could find his way out on his own.

"He sent me to the ghost zone, Sam! The GHOST ZONE!" Danny exclaimed, as he finally settled in bed after spending a significant amount of time roaming around the ghost zone, and locating the doorway back home. It was typical of his father to test out new inventions on him. People finding out about his powers were never a convenient thing, despite what everyone else assumes. He propped up his phone, so he could see his girlfriend's face. From what he can tell, she is wearing a thin camisole, with her bangs tucked behind a headband as she peeled off one of her natural facemasks. There wasn't much shame between the two of them.

"Sorry, D. Your dad's just being himself. He loves you, and he wants to bond with you, in his own weird way. Although I can't believe they still forget after six months."

"I know he means well," Danny sighs, as he gazes at her. "It's just, he never knows how to use his inventions. Surprisingly they work really well, but these past six months, I feel like I've been a lab rat with these stupid powers. I've been poked and prodded with these stupid Fenton inventions more times that I can count! Anyway, how was your day?" Danny never forgot to ask Sam how her day goes, being the chivalrous guy that he is. Admittedly, their views on relationships are polar opposites, which is something they're still learning how to compromise about.

"Oh, you know, casual run in with Paulina in the bathroom. She's so shallow, Danny, I can't ever stand ever. Honestly, I still don't understand what you ever saw in that bitch." Sam attempted to mask her icy tone with her voice mimicking something slightly higher. She prayed he'll buy it.

He sensed something happened a bit more than what she's meaning to say.

"You know I only have eyes for you now," Danny flirted, trying to find ways to coax the information out of her.

Crimson rising in her cheeks, she waved her hand to brush off his advances. She still blushes frequently whenever he pays her compliments. "You're always so cheesy, Danny. I could gag." He scoffed.

"Please, you love my corny pick up lines. It's what made you fall for me." He heard her hiccup, as a curious expression ghosted her face.

"Yeah, I couldn't love you without 'em." She replied quietly after a quick pause.

After a few more minutes of conversation, Danny and Sam bid each other a goodnight and made plans to see each other the following day. He may have been Captain Clueless before they were dating, but he was never unable to pick up in the subtle cues Sam left. Paulina must have said something that really affected her; otherwise she wouldn't call his former crush names immediately.

Sam always tried to make peace with the girl, but despite her claims of accepting everybody equally, the girl had her issues with a lot of people. Not that he would bring it up anytime soon, but he knew that whatever happened today would most likely come up in conversation at some point. He just hopes it won't be anything too bad for them to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this chapter really sets up a big part of Danny and Sam's relationship conflicts and the way others see them. I always had issues with the idea that Sam may not like Danny as much if he didn't have ghost powers, so I'll play around with that. Also, I definitely want Tucker to have his own issues, too. You can't be childhood best friends and easily accept that transition. So, with him no longer being mayor, I can focus on their friendship and spend time with his character! I also want to think about Danny's relationship with his parents (as well as Jazz), so there will be more on that, as well as the ghosts in the ghost zone. Please leave me feedback if you're liking it!Noelle Brisbane

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! Your thoughts fuel my ideas for this story.


End file.
